<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frosted Animal Crackers are the Best by janeways_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212714">Frosted Animal Crackers are the Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee/pseuds/janeways_coffee'>janeways_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, frosted animal crackers are the best animal crackers, one of my old works that I never posted, reference to Seska's pregnancy, references to Seska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee/pseuds/janeways_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay gets a big surprise when confronting Kathryn about her habit of eating of his favorite snack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt: Character  A threatens Character B about eating frosted animal crackers.<br/>Prompt was found on Pinterest. <br/>Originally written back on 9/22/18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frosted Animal Crackers are the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chakotay came up behind Kathryn and wrapped an arm around her waist, and with his other hand  he pulled her hair behind her ears and whispered in her ear “ Eat all the frosted animal crackers again and we are done.” he finishes in a serious tone. </p>
<p>“Chakotay we have been married for three years now and there is no way in hell that you are going to divorce me over a bag of frosted animal crackers.” Kathryn responded. </p>
<p>“Kathryn I’ve told you on multiple occasions not to eat my animal crackers.” Chakotay told her seriously. </p>
<p>“Well I’ll have you know that I’m only eating them because I’m craving them, and I’m only craving them because I’m pregnant, and I’m only pregnant because of you. Now will you stop yelling at me over a bag of animal crackers. You could always go replicate some more.” replied Kathryn getting very agitated with her husband.  </p>
<p>“PREGNANT!” cries Chakotay as he looks at Kathryn in shock at her sudden news.</p>
<p>“Ya, I’m pregnant and it’s all your fault because you forgot to update your contraceptive.” replied Kathryn as she stared at her husband. </p>
<p>“Well what about your contraceptives?” asked Chakotay accusingly while still staring at her dumbfounded. </p>
<p>“Chakotay you know I always try to get out of my physicals, so why would you think I’d have it updated on time?” responded Kathryn, still annoyed with Chakotay and this argument.</p>
<p>“Oh Spirits, Katie I’m sorry I’m just really surprised by your little, well not little but big surprise you just told me. Gosh I totally forgot about my boosters, I didn’t even think you would end up pregnant.”  replied Chakotay.</p>
<p>“You are happy about this right? You’re not mad at me for getting pregnant without your consent?” asked Kathryn now, scared and nervous that he would reject her and think she had purposely gotten herself pregnant. Like Seska had done all those years ago.</p>
<p>“Oh Kathryn of course I’m happy, no I’m not happy, I’m ecstatic because now my final wish has come true. We’re home, I’m married to the woman I love, and now she is carrying my child. This time we know for sure that the child is mine and was made out of love and consent between both parties.” said Chakotay beaming at Kathryn with pride in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, Chakotay I love you too. You are the greatest thing that has ever come into my life.” responded Kathryn with tears of joy in her eyes. “ Oh god my hormones are already out of control and I’m only two months pregnant,” Kathryn said laughing now at herself. </p>
<p>“Wait, are you saying that our child was conceived on our wedding anniversary?” asked Chakotay now, trying to do the mental math of how long ago that was.</p>
<p>“Um, ya, I guess that would have been our anniversary. I never really did the math, I was in shock for a while after the Doctor told me I was pregnant in the first place.” Kathryn responded shyly.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I love you anyway my wife.” responded Chakotay looking at Kathryn with love on his eyes</p>
<p>“I love you too Chakotay.” Kathryn replied back</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>